horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Re Mi
do re mi is a song by Blackbear. Lyrics Do, re, mi, fa, so Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh Do, re, mi, fa, so Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, if I could go back to that day we met I probably would just stay in bed You run your mouth all over town And this one goes out to the sound Of breaking glass on my Range Rover Pay me back or bitch, it's over All the presents I would send Fuck my friends behind my shoulder Next time I'ma stay asleep (Asleep) I pray the Lord my soul to keep, oh (To keep) And you got me thinking lately Bitch, you crazy And nothing's ever good enough I wrote a little song for ya It go like Do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, girl So fuckin' done with all the games you play I ain't no Tic-tac-toe Send the X and O's on another note I'm do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, girl So send the X and O's on another note, I'm ghost (Ghost, ghost, ghost) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh) If I could go back to the day we met I probably would've stayed in bed You wake up every day And make me feel like I'm incompetent Designer shoes and Xanax tabs Compliments your make-up bag You never had to buy yourself a drink 'Cause everybody want to tap that ass sometime And you got me thinking lately Bitch, you crazy And nothing's ever good enough I wrote a little song for ya It go like Do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, girl So fuckin' done with all the games you play I ain't no Tic-tac-toe Send the X and O's on another note I'm do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, girl So send the X and O's on another note, I'm ghost (Ghost, ghost, ghost) (Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh) (And you got me thinking lately, yeah) (Bitch, you crazy) (And nothing's ever good enough) I wrote a little song for you, it go like Do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, girl So fuckin' done with all the games you play I ain't no Tic-tac-toe Send the X and O's on another note I'm do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin' done with you, girl So send the X and O's on another note, I'm ghost (Ghost, ghost, ghost) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (So send the X and O's on another note, I'm ghost) Do, re, mi, fa, so (Yeah, yeah, yeah) So send the X and O's on another note, I'm ghost (Ghost, ghost, ghost) Why It Sucks # Blackbear's singing is just atrocious. # Gucci Mane's verse on the remix is just as bad. # The chorus hook is "I do re mi fa so fuckin' done with you", one of the corniest things you've heard. # The lyrics are horrible. # The awful music video for the remix. Videos Do Re Mi - Blackbear Lyrics blackbear - do re mi ft. Gucci Mane Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Blackbear Songs Category:Gucci Mane Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:2017 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Boring Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:R&B Songs